


Ménage à Trois (A Wincestiel one shot)

by KeatonEllis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM Switch Dean Winchester, BDSM Switch Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Large Cock, M/M, Painful Sex, Polyamory, Rave, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Younger Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: (AU) When shy and reserved Castiel decides to let Charlie drag him out to a rave he catches the attention of Sam and Dean and they decide to take him home for a night of debauchery.  This is an all smut one shot because who doesn't love some hot Wincestiel?!





	Ménage à Trois (A Wincestiel one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU piece. It's Wincest/Wincestiel, and dirty smut so don't read it if that's not your jam!

The music was pumping, glow sticks lit up the dance floor as fog spilled out, glitter falling from the roof and drinks flowed like mother's milk. Everything was neon and glittered and in the middle of the dance floor was a sea of living bodies. It was almost euphoric, the sights, sounds, and smells. With so many people everyone was touching, bodies pressed together, personal space virtually unknown.

Almost everyone was high or intoxicated, but the music and people alone were enough to make you feel a buzz. Castiel hadn't been out in forever and as the music thumped and pulsed through him, he was glad he'd come. Through the crowd Cas had his eyes on the hottest couple there. A blonde and brunette, they were all over each other on the dance floor. The taller guy grinding into the other before the blonde turned to kiss him. Fuck, he was jealous, whatever they had, looked good. He wasn’t the only one taking them in either. Lots of eyes were on the blonde, who, despite looking like a model, had a certain bad boy feel to him. His arms were muscular in the tight sleeves of his t-shirt.  
The brunette was maybe three or four inches taller, not as muscular but built like he imagined a Norse God would be. His hair was a light chestnut brown and long, falling just to his shoulders. He looked to be the more dominant of the two, or so it seemed.

The blonde was rolling his hips, grinding against the other’s crotch, head laid against his chest as he worked his way down then back up again. Just the sight of them had Cas’ heart pumping and his cock twitching in approval.

As he took a drink his best friend Charlie popped up hanging all over him and distracting him from his voyeurism. When the music changed she was squealing and dragging him towards the dance floor. "It's my song!!" She screeched as they made it to the floor. The redhead had gotten Cas high before they got there and though he wasn't out of it, he was feeling pretty damn good.  
The brunette started dancing up on his best friend, something the two often did. Castiel was six-foot-tall with dark brown hair that was always in a perpetual state of disarray no matter how he tried to tame it. He was muscular and fit, just enough to define his muscles without bulking up. No one ever noticed what good shape he was in unless he wore something to show it off. Normally the college freshman was shy and reserved, not many even knew he was gay, but every once and a while he would let his best friend drag him out and let his inhibitions down. It felt liberating to not care, to just be him and let his instincts rule for a change.

Charlie turned around shaking her ass before rubbing it against Cas. It wasn’t long until the redhead caught the attention of a busty blonde dressed rather scandalously. Charlie pulled her in shifting her attention to sexy blonde. Cas danced only a little while longer before making his exit, giving Charlie an approving look as he slipped into the sea of undulating bodies. This girl was just her type and Charlie was hot and charming as fuck. She was bound to get lucky tonight and leave him to find his own way home.  
The brunette was in his own world now, the beat flowing through him as he moved. The music was pulsing as he danced and swayed, feeling it course through his veins. When he looked up, the blonde male from earlier was watching him with a glistening in his eyes that resembled a hungry wolf. The look made Castiel feel bold and he danced over, taking his hand and dragging him away from the taller brunette’s grasp. Cas smiled as he got cozy, moving against him with little reservation. "Hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me borrowing you? Looking at me like that, I had to have a taste."  
He let his hips move against the blonde's, hands moving over him exploring the slightly taller male’s chest and torso. “He won’t mind, not too much, he knows I always come back.”

The words were spoken into his ear, revealing a voice that matched those rugged yet slightly feminine features. It was the full soft lips and deep green eyes framed in thick lashes that contrasted so beautifully with his otherwise manly exterior. The beat was winding up now and Castiel turned around so that he could grind his ass on the already semi-hard blonde. As he moved, he initiated eye contact with his dance partner’s boyfriend. He looked a little jealous in a lusty sort of way. It was clear, however, that he was enjoying what he was seeing. Cas raised his hand beckoning the other to join them. He saw no reason he should be left out. The brunette was even taller than Castiel first suspected and devastatingly hot. 

When he pressed in close, Cas put his arms around the taller male’s neck. They were all moving together to the music, the smaller brunette enjoying the sensation of both of them against him. He couldn’t help but entertain the fantasy of a threesome, how it would feel to be with both of them at once. His own cock was now hard from the stimulation of the dance and his fantasy. Castiel moved down the taller brunette’s body and then back up, watching as the blonde leaned forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a sensual display. These two were definitely in love, only people in love kissed like that. It made them all the more attractive to him. 

There were whispered words between the two and then the focus was back on him, both men exploring him with eager hands as the song shifted from one to the next. The taller brunette’s hand found its way into Cas’s hair gripping, pulling him up into a hot kiss. The kiss was forceful, intense, and it set him on fire. This was the stuff of fantasy. The blonde was groping him, teasing Castiel’s cock through his jeans. He felt like he was in sensory overload from all the stimulation. It was then Cas was turned around, strong hands gripping his hips and pulling him back against an eager erection.  
The brunette was hung; Castiel could tell it the moment he was rubbing against his ass. The blonde moved to kiss him as Cas struggled to keep his composure. If the first kiss was breathtaking, then this one was heart-stopping. Those lips were every bit as soft as they teased to be and the tongue that invaded his mouth danced just as freely with his as they did on the dance floor.

Castiel had never been kissed like this before and he kissed back with lustful enthusiasm. Everything faded away as they kissed and the brunette was only roused back to reality when he felt the press of both cocks against him. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and he leaned back against the tall brunette, who leaned in licking and gently biting his neck. Green eyes were on him as the blonde leaned in to speak.“My boyfriend has a horse cock, I bet it would look so good buried in that sweet ass of yours.”

The lusty deep tone of his voice purred out as he pushed him against the other erection. A hand moved up the column of Castiel’s neck lifting his face so that the blonde could kiss him again.  
“Come home with us” came the other voice in his ear, the brunette’s hand slipping under his shirt and into his jeans. Castiel’s breath hitched and he realized he was no longer dancing, all he could do was offer a nod to the blonde, who flashed a devilish smile taking Cas’ hand and pulling him from the dance floor.

The brunette was pulled through the club, the taller of the two right behind them as they made their exit, all sporting matching hard-on’s that were thankfully, not visible in the darkened room.  
Outside the cold air was a stark contrast to Castiel’s flushed cheeks but it felt good. “We only live around the corner.” The blonde stopped to let Castiel get his bearings before continuing. “What’s your name baby?” Both men were looking at him as he stood there not quite sure he could speak.

“It’s Castiel.” He was impressed that even came out. He was so nervous and excited. Holy fuck, this was really happening. The brunette was going to go home with the two hottest guys he’d ever laid eyes on.  
“I’m Dean, and that big moose there is my brother Sam, we’ve had our eyes on you all night. You want to come play with us Castiel?”

It was flattering coming from the two guys he had been lusting over on the dance floor. Yes would have been a vast understatement, the younger brunette had never wanted something so bad in his life. “My secret fantasy is to play fuck toy to a dominant couple.” It made it even more taboo that the two were brothers, an idea that admittedly turned him on even more. At this, the two men exchanged knowing glances and Dean smiled.

“Exactly what we had in mind.” Dean’s voice low and deep had Castiel’s cock straining further against his jeans as Sam took his hand leading him down the sidewalk. Their apartment was only minutes away and as Dean fumbled for the key the tall brunette pushed Cas against the wall plying his neck with kisses before marking him by sucking the flesh until it bruised. He whined gripping Sam’s shirt as he continued the erotic assault on his throat. When the door was opened Castiel was pulled in, the lights switched on as Sam advanced on him.

Inside there was nothing to stop the three of them from doing as they pleased. Dean was watching intently as Sam unbuttoned Castiel’s’s jeans, the zipper giving as his large hand slid in wrapping around the hard shaft overexerted, wanting to get free. “Have you ever been fucked by two guys at once?” The tall brunette asked as he pulled the cock free from the restrictive material, stroking it slowly as he waited for his reply. 

“No, but I wanted you both the moment I saw you on the dance floor.”  
Dean approached his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, turning his face to kiss him. The grip on Castiel’s cock increased drawing out a moan that distracted the two from their kiss, turning their attention back to him. Sam dropped to his knees pulling him closer. The brunette looked down watching in excitement as the head of his uncut cock was licked and then sucked. Breathy moans escaped him as Sam began to suck him off. The blonde had moved around behind him, chin resting on his shoulder as he pressed against his ass. “Is that good Cas? Do you like the way my boyfriend sucks your cock?” Dean’s breath was hot on his neck and he was grinding against him.

“Ye – yes, it’s so fucking good.” In fact, it was too good. With all this stimulation Castiel was going to blow his load if he wasn’t careful. He couldn’t help it; it was just so incredible. His breathing must have given him away because soon Sam released him with an audible pop, licking his lips and moving to his feet.

“Such a nice cock.” The tall brunette praised as he leaned in pressing his reddened lips to Cas’. “But you’re not cumming yet. You’ll have to be a good boy and wait.”  
Despite his worries that he wouldn’t make it long, Cas nodded his head. “I can wait.”

Castiel leaned back against Dean rubbing his ass against the blonde’s cock, his gaze locked on Sam’s hazel eyes.  
They seemed darker now, his pupils fully dilated hiding the flecks of gold and green he had seen earlier. “I want to fuck him first,” came the voice behind him. “Take him upstairs and get him ready.” Those words made the brunette shudder with anticipation. Maybe Cas had been wrong about which one was the more dominant. Dean seemed very comfortable giving orders and Sam was quick to obey, pulling him up the stairs, Castiel holding up his jeans as he went.

Once they were in the bedroom he was stripped down, first his shirt and then Cas got his shoes and socks off. Sam pushed him down on the bed pulling the jeans and briefs free in several tugs. Castiel watched as his lover slowly got undressed. His body was gorgeous and the brunette couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. It wasn’t until he was completely naked that he got a sight of Sam’s cock. It was semi-erect and looked to be at least eleven or twelve inches. He was incredibly thick as well and Castiel swallowed hard at the sight. The brunette had never seen a dick that big and he wasn’t even fully hard yet.

Dean hadn’t been lying in the club, this was a horse cock. Sam made his way between Castiel’s thighs licking and kissing his way up his torso until they were locked in a hot steamy kiss. He couldn’t help but moan against his lips as that big perfect cock rubbed against him. The taller male was teasing him, letting his cock head move between Cas’ ass cheeks. “I bet you’re so tight. Don’t you worry you’ll be all stretched and opened up by the time I fuck that pretty little ass of yours.” He couldn’t help but whine at those words, yes Castiel wanted that. He wanted to take every inch of Sam’s cock. “Now turn over and get ready.” Sam pulled back waiting for him to obey.

Castiel wasted no time shifting and turning over to put his ass on full display. The brunette always got compliments on his ass so he felt confident as he kneeled on hands and knees pushing his ass out. When he looked back Dean was standing at the foot of the bed fully unclothed with a bottle of what he assumed was lubricant in his hand. Sam shifted to the side giving the blonde an unobstructed view. As he climbed on the bed Castiel pushed his chest against the mattress hoping to further entice Dean.

“I need you so bad Dean, Sam made me so horny. Please come fuck me – please.” He drew out the last please, coaxing him further. Castiel shifted so he could look back. The blonde was slicking up his cock, hand moving over the length as he edged closer on his knees. While not as big as his boyfriend’s, Dean’s cock was impressive in its own right. Nine and a half inches, not as thick but perfectly shaped. The crimson head of his circumcised cock glistening as he leaned in gripping Cas’ hip with his free hand.

Castiel was filled with excited trepidation as he waited for what would come next. The brunette arched his back further, cheek pressed to the sheets as he showed the blonde he was ready and waiting. He flinched when he felt the finger prodding at the tight bundle of nerves that eagerly awaited Dean’s intrusion. A single slick finger sunk inside him eliciting a pleased gasp as it pressed in curling inside him “So nice and tight, you sure you’re going to be able to take both of these dicks tonight?” A second finger joined the first as he pushed back in again.

“I can take it. I’m not fragile, I can take whatever you can dish out, I want it all.” The last part made him sound like the horny slut he was. Dean was fingering him now, the digits plunging in and outstretching him open to take him.

“Oh don’t you worry baby; we are going to give you everything you want” Cas hummed in pleasure as Dean teased him with his fingers. When they were withdrawn the brunette held his breath in anticipation. He felt the heat of the blonde’s cock head against him and then with a single thrust Dean was opening him up. It stung as the cock pushed in further, Castiel gripped the sheets moaning in pleasured pain as he was fully filled. “Fuck yeah.” Dean groaned as he held his position, cock fully embedded in his ass.  
It was then as he adjusted to the length buried in him that Sam pulled him back up to his hands and knees. “You look pretty with my boyfriend’s dick buried in your ass.” Hazel eyes sparkling with wicked excitement as he watched Dean begin to fuck him. It still hurt but the pain was quickly giving way to pleasure.

“It feels so good – yeah – yeah – so good.” He purred out as the blonde set a slow steady pace. He delivered several short strokes and then a deeper one causing him to flinch each time the cycle was repeated. Sam was stroking his own cock right in Castiel’s face as he was fucked. It was fully hard now and damn wasn’t it something to behold. The tall brunette grabbed a fist full of hair guiding him in. Cas licked his lips in greedily as Sam’s cock moved towards his mouth. He opened up receiving him eagerly as Sam thrust, pushing him halfway down his boyfriend’s thick length. Cas moaned on his dick as he was fucked. Dean was going at him rougher now, his cock hitting just the right spot when he rolled his hips.

“That’s it boy. I want to see you suck that cock. Choke it down and show Sam what a cock slut you are.” He punctuated the sentence with a hard stroke that forced him down further. Cas choked, his throat clenching around Sam’s cock causing the other to moan loud, fingers digging into his hair as the young brunette sucked. His enthusiasm was rewarded and Sam pulled back letting him catch his breath and work the huge erection at his own pace. Castiel grabbed the base squeezing as moved back and forth over the impressive length. He was moaning the whole time as Dean pounded into him.  
Blue eyes looked up to see that primal lusty look in Sam’s eyes. Fuck it was hot. It was then he pulled Castiel down on his dick forcing him to swallow almost every inch. The brunette choked, eyes flooding with tears as he fucked into his throat. “Keep sucking” Sam demanded as he used his throat. The muscles convulsed as each thrust moved in further, holding the brunette in place as he violated his throat.

“Yeah Sam make him choke down that cock. Make him take it.” Castiel could tell it was getting Dean off because he was pumping into his ass wildly. By now Castiel was getting dizzy and he felt like he might puke. Then Sam was pulling out leaving him gasping and coughing, thick mucus hanging lewdly from his lips and chin. Tears were running down his cheeks as Dean went at him mercilessly. “Oh god! De – an” His voice broken from the throat fucking he’d just received. “I’m going to – I –” He was howling out in pleasure as the blonde rode into his ass. Then he felt the heat of Dean’s palm curl around his own dick. That was it. Castiel was lost. He was screaming out, his whole body shaking violently. Sam stuffed his cock back into him as he opened his mouth to cry out again. He sucked hard, letting Sam fuck his face as he pleased as he felt Dean flood his insides. Castiel was cumming too, his ass cinching tight and milking the blonde’s cock for everything it was worth. He spilled all over the sheets whining on Sam’s dick as he was filled. 

Dean was sweating profusely, thrusting several more times before releasing Cas’ now sensitive cock. He was pulled off the massive length that had been violating his throat. Sam allowed Castiel to collapse on his stomach in his own sticky mess as Dean pulled out. The brunette laid their shuddering and panting for breath as the two men inspected his well-fucked ass. They both seemed pleased and Castiel whined out, his body reeling when Sam began to lick his leaking hole clean. Castiel didn’t know what to do, he was in sensory overload as the tongue slid into his abused opening lapping Dean’s release from his sore insides.

Dean collapsed beside him his breath ragged, sweat glistening from his tan flesh as his chest heaved. He seemed content to let his boyfriend have at Castiel’s ass. Sam was eating his gaping hole like he was starving and even though he had just cum the brunette's’ dick was making a valiant attempt to rise. He squirmed moaning and grunting as that tongue hit every tortured nerve. “Fuck Sam! Fuck! I don’t think I can take anymore.” At that Sam pulled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He climbed up to the top of the bed sitting back against the headboard. Castiel lay on his stomach catching his breath and trying to bring his heart rate down. Dean wasn’t heaving anymore but he was still quietly recovering, green eyes on him and Sam.

“Come on Castiel I know you aren’t fucked out that easily, come ride my cock. I want to see you put that ass to work.” The brunette lifted his head to see Sam staring him down as he leisurely stroked what looked to be about thirteen inches. He was right. There was no way Castiel was going to be done already. Pulling himself back up on his hands and knees he crawled across the king-sized bed, eyes never leaving those sunflower gold and green irises. The brunette moved slow, dragging out each motion as he moved up the long length of his lover’s body.

“I’m going to ride that big horse dick of yours like it’s never been ridden before.” Eyes flitting over to Dean as he made the boast. The blonde raised a brow but said nothing, he just watched. At this point, Cas’s ass had better be able to cash the checks his mouth was writing. The brunette was still lubed up with spit, cum, and KY, and Sam’s cock was still shiny with Castiel’s spit. Getting started was going to be the hard part and Cas moved into a squatting position taking the thick length and directing it to his still open hole. He rubbed the mushroom tip against his opening while he looked at Sam. The tall brunette didn’t arch or push, he was letting Castiel do as he pleased. It put him further at ease knowing he could go at his own place taking that huge cock. Slowly he sunk down letting the hot flesh pierce him. Sam was so thick, he could feel his ass stretching wide as he swallowed up inch after inch. Low moans left his lips as he took him. Sam reached up offering his palms for him to hold as worked at taking the whole length. Cas clasped their hands together and moved back up. He had only taken a fraction but he was content to fuck himself on that for now. It hurt so damn good, and the brunette was a noisy bitch as he started to ride him. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy, that fat cock is stretching me out so good.” Sam was moaning as he rode him, half of his beautiful dick now filling him as he moved up and down. It felt so good, Castiel threw his head back crying out as he took more and more.

“That’s it, show me what a good little slut you are, swallow up every inch.” Castiel ate up those words plowing down on Sam’s cock until the tall brunette was balls deep inside him. When Cas had all thirteen inches in him he rolled his hips savoring the way the cock pressed against his prostate. The brunette shifted position, sinking down and propping his feet on his lover's thighs so that he would have the leverage to fuck him, and fuck him he did. Castiel rode that dick with everything he had, hands moving to the smooth well-sculpted chest as his cock bounced furiously. Cas wasn’t hard again yet but he never remembered being this aroused before. When he was exhausted Sam took over pumping into him like a jackhammer, causing the brunette to make wild needy noises. Cas turned to look at Dean who was already stroking his cock again. The blonde reached over grabbing his hair and pulling him in and breathing against his lips.  
“Look at you bouncing up and down on my boyfriend's dick like a dirty fucking whore.” The words inflamed him further and Castiel felt his own cock starting to engorge. He’d never behaved like a whore before, but he certainly was now and he regretted nothing. Sam stopped the brutal assault on his prostate as Dean pulled him up turning the brunette around before guiding him back down. The blonde guided the massive sloppy wet dick to his hungry hole. 

Castiel shifted so that his feet and legs rested under Sam’s, this way he was in full control as he continued to make the most of the big thick cock that stretched and filled him so deliciously. The brunette closed his eyes moaning long and loud as he rode. His eyes opened only to find Dean’s now full erection in his face. Cas reached out grabbing the base shoving nearly the full length down his throat with no warm-up. He was almost out of control, his whole body buzzing. Castiel really did feel like a ravenous cock slut. He let Sam thrust as he deep throated Dean, sucking hard, his hand moving to squeeze his balls as the dick buried in his ass pounded mercilessly at his prostate. The brunette began to jerk himself off with his free hand as he was filled from both ends, cocks sliding in and out of him as he whined best he could. After several euphoric moments, Castiel was on the verge of his second orgasm. His insides contracted and he began to squirm wildly on the cock nailing his prostate with precision over and over.

“He is going to cum. Pull him off, Dean” A lewd sound was then heard as the blonde withdrew pulling him off Sam and onto his knees. Castiel released his cock to catch himself as he fell forward. Shuddering, the brunette sat there on his hands and knees.

“No – no!! I was so close, I need more. Fuck me! Fill my holes – please –” He whined in absolute desperation, his hole suddenly feeling cold and empty. “Please.” Dean grabbed hold of his chin pulling it up so that those green eyes were on his. 

“No, you don’t get to cum yet.” His voice was all Daddy as he growled those words. Cas really had no idea which of the two of them was the more dominant, or who fucked who, they both dominated him equally well.

Sam was up behind him now. “His pretty pussy is fucked open nice and good now, he’s ready,” Dean smirked at this leaning down closer. “Are you ready? Are you ready for both of us to fuck that pussy?

The brunette’s eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen. They were going to fuck him at the same time. Oh fuck – oh fuck. Castiel had never taken a dick like Sam's let alone two at once. They would tear him apart. He was wound up past the point of no return though and even though he was terrified he heard the words spilling from his lips as though he had no control.  
“Yes! Fuck me! Give them both to me! Ruin me!” His blue eyes wild with so much lust it was like a drug. The two men traded positions, Dean laying back against the headboard while Sam guided him up on the blonde’s lap. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck kissing him long and slow. When he broke the kiss blue eyes were fully dilated and hazy from the euphoria of the situation.  
“Such a good boy. Show us how much dick you can take.” The blonde purred out those words as he closed his legs and guided Castiel down on his cock. Sam was straddling Dean’s thighs as he came right up behind him. The young brunette leaned back against his sweaty chest as he descended the length of Dean’s cock. Lascivious sounds left Cas’ mouth as he began to move up and down on the blonde. Sam held him as he rode his boyfriend, Castiel’s fully erect cock slapping between his and Dean’s stomach as he went. He didn’t dare touch himself for fear that he’d cum right then and there before the main event.

Just as Castiel was getting lost in the moment Sam was pushing him forward. The blonde seized the moment kissing him hot and heavy as his other lover shifted into position. As the brunette felt the press against his already stretched hole he became nervous, his motions grinding to a near full stop. Dean kissed him again, “It’s okay baby boy, just relax. We wouldn’t give you anything you couldn’t handle.” 

Then Dean was stroking his desperate erection. As soon as he did Castiel was moaning, his muscles loosening and allowing for Sam’s intrusion. He cried out loud. The blonde jerking him off fervently as Sam began to move inside him. The sensation was so intense, Castiel’s ass stretched obscenely wide as the cock beneath him rested on his prostate. 

“Fuck yeah, look at that greedy hole swallowing up those cocks” Sam growled the words as he began to fuck him. “We’re going to fill that pretty fuck hole so full.” Again the dirty words stirred him and soon Castiel was rocking on Dean’s cock as he was pounded from behind.

The momentum of Sam’s thrusts giving him extra leverage as he tried his best to move. Though Dean couldn’t move he seemed to be getting enough stimulation from Cas’ limited movements and the friction of his boyfriend’s cock. Dean had slowed down, fisting his dick slower as Sam picked up speed. The room was spinning as he bounced back and forth between them, it was surreal and Cas didn’t know how much more he could take. Sam folded them together pressing in tight and grabbing the back of Dean’s head with his free hand. He kissed the blonde with a wild intensity that made Cas jealous. He could feel the heat. These men loved each other and their bond was only being furthered by sharing him. As soon as the kiss was done Sam shifted that hand to Cas’ shoulder laying into his ass until the room was filled with loud slaps and moans.

“Fuck – Saaaa –” His words choked off as those thirteen glorious inches were buried in him, hot fluids drenching his guts as he shook. Sam was growling like a bear as he offered several more thrusts. Then the tall brunette was pulling out and backing up so that Cas and Dean could pursue their orgasms. As soon as Sam’s cock was out the brunette began to bounce on Dean’s dick. He was ready to cum and he used the blonde’s dick fully, hips rolling each time they collided to give him maximum pleasure.

“I’m going to milk that cock dry. You’re going to give me every drop aren’t you?” Dean was rocking up into him as he descended, his hand jerking him off as fast as he could. “Yeah, baby, here it comes, Daddy’s going to fill that sweet pussy.” Then just like that Castiel erupted, thick white jets of semen painting Dean’s glistening chest as he felt him fill him, pumping his load inside his twitching hole. The blonde held him in place making sure every drop was delivered before allowing him to collapse on his chest. Cas lay there on Dean panting and gasping for breath, his whole body reeling from the pleasure and pain inflicted on him. Dean’s cock was still inside him as he lay recovering and it felt so good. Sam moved to lay at their side, his fingers moving through Cas’s wet chocolate brown strands. They were both caressing him gently, touching his sweat-slick skin and whispering soft praises into his ear.

After several minutes Dean’s spent erection slid free, the proof of their passion running from his brutalized hole. Sam produced a hand towel that he used to wipe Sam and Cas’s cum smeared chests clean. Castiel shifted nestling between the two men who had satisfied him more than he ever knew he could be. Surely he would be ruined for all other sex after this. How could anything compare to this? Sam kissed his mouth and then Dean’s. The blonde did the same kissing each in turn and they all three drifted to sleep intertwined in each other’s arms.


End file.
